


Give Me Some Sugar

by WannaBeBabe



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBabe/pseuds/WannaBeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie and Ranger try to make some compromises in their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Some Sugar

**This certainly isn’t the smuttiest thing I’ve written, but I liked the way it turned out and the use of the words (which I put in bold). Let me know what you think.**

Give me some sugar

Relationships are all about compromise, at least that’s what my boyfriend tells me. And since I’ve never been the type of person to compromise, and my past relationships reflected that, I agreed to give it a try, for us.   
For the most part compromising with Ranger was easy. For instance, when my car blew up a few weeks ago he gave me one of his spare cars to use, and I accepted without fighting. He got to take care of me and see me in a safe vehicle and I got to make him happy by driving a new Porsche. And whenever we went out to dinner he allowed me to pick the place, if I allowed him to buy. And when we decided to try living together, I agreed to move into his place as long as he agreed to provide all the meals, since I wasn’t about to cook. It was a win-win situation.   
At least it was.   
Things had been going perfectly, we were both happy, until last week when he came to me with another compromise. Yes, now I’m trying hard to remember why I agreed to give this a try. I must have been momentarily crazy. Or maybe he caught me at a weak moment, like after an endless stream of orgasms. It was the only explanation.   
In front of me sat six bowls full of lettuce and other assorted weeds. I was down to the last bowl, so I took a deep breath and shoved a forkful into my mouth. It honestly wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for the lettuce mucking up the flavor. Of all the dressing I tried, I’d have to say it was the best. “Well?” he asked approvingly.  
“Not bad. This one tastes like a Whopper, without the burger and bun. Is this the special sauce?” I asked him.  
He nodded his head and made a face that I knew meant I was killing him a little. “Yeah, it’s 1000 island dressing, and the least healthy of all your choices,” he informed me.  
I smiled back. Of course it was. I never choose to be healthy, that’s his thing, not mine. “Fine. I tried your salads and I picked out a dressing I like, can I have a Tastykake now?” I asked.  
“I forgot to buy them,” he said as he began to clear the bowls off the counter. “We’ll get some later.”  
Later my ass!  
I’d been off any kind of sugar since last week and he knew I was starting to break. If I didn’t get a fix soon he’d be sorry. The crazy was already starting to set in. “Fine,” I answered sweetly. “I’ll have dessert at my parent’s house tonight anyway. And you’ll have some pot roast. And mashed potatoes. And gravy.”  
He made another pained face. I was waiting for him to tell me that stuff would kill us both, but he didn’t. He just nodded his agreement. “A deal is a deal, Babe. I’ll be there and I’ll pretend to love her pot roast, and gravy.”   
I walked around the island and planted a big kiss on his sweet lips while I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. “And I’ll choke down the salads, but don’t expect me to pretend to like them.”   
He smiled as I ran my fingers through his dark hair before slipping them down his neck, where his mocha colored skin stood out against the starched white collar of his dress shirt. “I wouldn’t dream of asking you to fake it,” he whispered in my ear.   
I grabbed him by the tie and pulled him even closer. “I never need to,” I assured him.   
His hands settled on my hips, pulling them against his own as he laid another kiss on me, one that had my legs wobbling and my panties completely moist. “I got a meeting. I’ll see you downstairs?” he said backing away from me.   
I just gaped at him. I couldn’t believe he got the oven all pre-heated and wasn’t buttering the biscuit. “Yep, be down in thirty,” I agreed as I thought about the shower massager. “Make it forty-five.”  
“Babe,” he said with another kiss, obviously reading my mind. “I wish I could blow off this meeting.”  
“I know.”  
He gave me another lingering kiss, which left me totally breathless. “Love you,” he said as he slipped away from me.   
“You too,” I sighed, still hating to actually say the words even if I felt them.   
88888888888888  
Two hours later I was downstairs running searches at my little corner desk on the fifth floor of Ranger’s building, and I was really feeling my lack of sugar. Nothing short of a dozen Boston crèmes was going to help me now. The long and thorough shower massage hadn’t even taken the edge off and it was all Ranger’s fault. He got my body humming, then left me hanging. He knew what happened when I was off sugar. I needed sex! Lots of it! All the time! And I needed it so bad right at that moment that I was rubbing my thighs together under my desk just to try to relieve the throbbing in my love box.   
“Morning, Steph,” Tank, Ranger’s best friend and assistant manager, said as he leaned against my cubicle. “I got something special for you today.”  
The deep baritone of his voice combined with those words sent a shiver through my body. I had never reacted to Tank like that before, heck, I hardly considered him a man. Not that he wasn’t male, but he was more like a big brother or something. Not a guy I checked out, ever. Yet, I couldn’t deny that my nipples grew hard as I turned and made eye contact with his crotch. My best friend, Lula, had dated him for a while and always raved about how large he was. I tilted my head sideways for a better angle. Well, crap, maybe he was that large. I think I was able to see the angle of the dangle, even through the loose cargo pants. Why had I never noticed that before?   
“What the hell? Are you staring at my pecker?” he grumbled at me as he took a step back. I knew my face had turned bright red, but I was still staring. I couldn’t help it. “Jesus, here, it’s just a search. I need it ASAP.” He tossed the file at me and turned to leave.   
Yep, there he went, and the back wasn’t bad to look at either.   
88888888888888888  
A half hour later I was contemplating another backside. That of my cube-mate, Cal. He was bent over his desk, adjusting his printer cable. “I don’t know why we don’t just upgrade the whole place to wireless,” he complained.   
“Mmhmm,” I agreed as I admired the way his ass filled out those cargo pants. A girl could really cling to gluts like that. And those pants…I always loved the way Ranger looked in his, but I never noticed what they did for all the men’s posteriors. They had to be the best uniforms ever. I’d have to thank Ranger for picking them out.   
“Uh, Steph?” Cal said looking back over his shoulder. “Please don’t mention my ass to Ranger.”  
I blushed again and returned to my computer screen, totally mortified. Apparently I was speaking my thoughts again. “I won’t.”  
“So, uh, how’s your diet going?” he asked cautiously.   
“It’s fine,” I muttered. “No sugar for eight days.”  
“Wow, that’s great,” Cal said looking me up and down. “I, uh, just remembered I have to go to a job site today. I’ll see you around.”  
I watched him practically run away and rolled my eyes.  
“What did you do to Cal?” my friend Lester asked, before handing me an apple. “He lit out of here like the place was on fire.”  
“I didn’t do anything,” I grumbled at the apple, instead of him, because frankly I didn’t want to look at him. Lester was a temptation on a good day and this was far from a good day.   
“What about Tank?” he asked as he sat on the edge of my desk, close enough that I could smell his cologne.   
“Ughh…mmm,” I moaned as I leaned in and sniffed his tee shirt.  
“Whoa,” he squeaked, leaning away from me. “Beautiful?”  
“You smell sooooo good,” I whined as I tried to get another whiff. “Just let me smell you.”   
He grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a little shake. “You need chocolate.”  
“I can’t,” I almost cried. “I promised Ranger I wouldn’t cheat.”  
“He don’t even need to know,” Lester said gently. “We’ll just sneak out of here for an hour. No one will even know we’re gone.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Come on, Beautiful. You know you want to. You need it. I can tell you do,” he said kneeling down so our faces were level. “Ranger will never know we cheated. I swear. I’ll never tell.”   
Oh what a temptation he presented, but could I do it? Could I cheat? Could I break a promise I made to the man I loved? No. No, I couldn’t, but then again wouldn’t a little bite of chocolate be better than wanting to sex up his friends? Oh, no, no, I couldn’t slip up without telling Ranger. That wouldn’t be fair.   
“Are we going to do this?” he asked with a lopsided grin, obviously knowing I wanted to say yes.  
“No,” I sighed, but immediately regretted it. “Yes. No. I can’t.”  
“Come on, Beautiful. Let me take care of you,” he tempted. “Just this one time.”  
Oh how I wanted to say yes. I was, in fact, moments away from putting my hand in his and letting him lead me into the Garden of Eden, but Lester was suddenly yanked off my desk.  
“I’ll take care of my woman,” Ranger informed him.  
“Then get her a doughnut, man. We’re all dying here with the way she’s looking at us,” Lester complained.   
“Babe,” Ranger said looking at me. I could tell he saw the desperation in my face. “Let’s go upstairs.”

8888888888888888  
I didn’t make it upstairs before I lost it. We stepped onto the elevator and the doors slid closed, trapping us inside, alone. The place smelled of his shower gel, a scent that’s been known to cause spontaneous orgasms, probably just in me. The point is, I was gone. My control was gone. I pounced on him, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
I climbed him like a tree until I got my legs wrapped around his waist, then I took his lips in a hard kiss, just so he knew who was in charge. Not that he seemed to mind. He returned my kisses with just as much vigor.   
I couldn’t hold back though. I wanted his skin under my fingertips. So I yanked off his tie and tossed it to the floor of the elevator before returning for more kisses. At some point we must have reached the seventh floor, where our apartment was located, and at some point he must have started carrying me toward our door, because when I tore his shirt open the buttons flew off and pinged against the tiles in the hall. Not that I cared. His chest was bare and I was ready to feast upon it.   
I started just under his ear, nibbling and licking until I got to his collar bone. That’s when I heard him moan. Yeah, I wasn’t the only one with a sweet spot on my neck. “Let me get the door open,” he growled, so I lifted my mouth away from him for a moment, just to reach over and turn the knob for him, since his hands were full of my ass.   
He kicked it shut behind us, then leaned back against it. “Now, have your wicked way with me, woman,” he grinned.   
“I plan to,” I grinned back before kissing him again. Of course I couldn’t keep my lips on his when the rest of him tasted so good. I was once again flicking my tongue across his collarbone and he was once again groaning. “You taste so good,” I murmured to him. “I want to taste every inch of you.”   
“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” he groaned, but he obviously liked my plan because his hips were grinding into my own, perhaps on their own accord.   
“I told you I need sugar. I warned you this would happen,” I told him. “Now you’re going to pay.”  
He carried me to the kitchen and dropped me onto one of our barstools. Then he spun me around and presented me with an entire counter full of bakery goods. Cakes, six of them in all my favorite flavor combinations. A platter of brownies and chocolate chip cookies. A full box of a dozen Boston Crème doughnuts from the Tasty Pastry. A chocolate cream pie. A plate of éclairs. And another of Butterscotch Krimpets.   
While I stared at the spread he moved behind me and slipped his hands under my tee shirt. He cupped my breasts and stroked a thumb across my nipples. Then his lips touched my neck. “You want sugar or me?” he asked, just before biting me lightly. My God the man was going to kill me.   
I grabbed my tee shirt and pulled it over my head while he unhooked my bra. Obviously he knew my answer to that question, but then again, he knew me better than anyone in the world. So it shouldn’t have surprised me when he didn’t make me choose.   
His lips locked around my nipple, drawing it into his mouth just as his fingers pushed into my mouth, covered in the buttercream frosting from the closest cake. Oh. My. Glorious man. His other hand snaked down into my cargo pants and stroked me just the way I liked. I still was licking and sucking the frosting off his finger, like it was another part of his anatomy, when the climax hit me. Hard.   
His lips were on mine then, sucking my tongue into his mouth, licking my lips, obviously enjoying the taste of my mouth. “Oh, Babe, you taste so sweet,” he moaned. “This is the best dessert I’ve ever had.”  
I reached down and released the button on his dress pants and pushed them down his hips, revealing exactly what I wanted for dessert. Well, almost. I shoved him back a step and jumped off the stool. I looked over the goodies on the counter until my eyes settled on the doughnuts. I smiled wickedly as I turned around, holding the Boston crème in my hand.  
“Babe?” he questioned, backing up just a step.  
“Don’t go anywhere, Ranger,” I warned him. “I want my doughnut.”  
“Now?” he questioned, obviously thinking I was going for dessert before sex. Silly man. “I thought we were…Ahhh, Stephanie?” he yelled as I shoved the doughnut onto his erection and slid to my knees in front of him, capturing the custard filling of the doughnut and the head of his cock at the same time.   
Oh. My…Yes. I licked and sucked the sweet goodness off him as I continued to stroke him with the fisted doughnut that was wrapped around his length. “I should not be enjoying this,” he groaned, making me laugh.   
“I am,” I said before sliding him even more deeply down my throat.   
“Do that again,” he groaned. So I did. Over and over until the doughnut was destroyed, laying at his feet, and he was giving a great ejaculatory scream. The combination of Ranger and Boston crème filled my mouth. It was definitely the best dessert I’d ever eaten.   
When I opened my eyes he was staring down at me. The look of love that filled his eyes filled me with awe, just for a moment, because just then he started laughing. I was about to ask what was so funny, but he lifted me in his arms and carried me into the bathroom.   
I stared into the mirror. Chocolate and custard covered my face and neck, and even one of my breasts. I met his gaze in the mirror and joined in the laughter. “You bought me goodies,” I finally smiled at him.   
He leaned down and kissed my shoulder, before looking back into the mirror to meet my eyes. “You ate the salads,” he smiled back.   
“I promised I’d eat a salad for lunch every day.”  
“Then I’ll bring you a doughnut every morning for breakfast,” he told me. “A woman can’t live on salad alone.”  
I turned and rubbed my body against him. “Perhaps I’ll share my doughnut with you again, on occasion.” His smile went from one hundred to one thousand watts instantly. “After all, a woman can’t live on sugar alone either,” I answered as I stroked his love rocket, which began growing in my hand.   
“Neither can a man,” he agreed as he tugged me to the shower and turned on the water. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. “I need to get this chocolate off my cock, so I can bury it inside you.”  
“I love the way you think,” I told him with a kiss that smeared chocolate all over his handsome face. Then I kicked out of my pants and stepped into the shower, pulling him with me. We took turns washing the chocolate from one another and I, for one, was getting turned on by his languorous washing. “This compromising was a really good idea, Ranger.”  
“You know what else a good idea is?” he asked. I shook my head. “Reciprocation.” Then he dropped to his knees and showed me precisely what a good idea that was.   
88888888888888  
We learned a lot about compromise over the years, but the one thing we never forgot was that I desperately needed sugar. So every morning when I woke there was a little bakery bag on my night table filled with one perfect Boston Crème doughnut and true to my word, even forty years later, I still shared with him, on occasion.


End file.
